Olimpo
by doodsduck
Summary: "Quando o Olimpo começa a festejar/E o vinho de Dionísio nas bocas despeja/Nas vilas as portas começam a se fechar/Humanos temem deuses quando saem para dançar..."
1. Chapter 1

"_Quando o Olimpo começa a festejar_

_E o vinho de Dionísio nas bocas despeja_

_Nas vilas as portas começam a se fechar_

_Humanos temem deuses quando saem para dançar..."_

"Conta-se que em um dia de festa no Olimpo, Hades fez um acordo com Dionísio, que trouxe tonéis de seu incomparável vinho para a festa. Quando o viu alcoolizado o suficiente, Hades então desafiou o irmão. "Eu garanto que eu acerto um de seus raios naquela árvore, Zeus", ele disse. "Eu acerto, você não".

"O que vais me dar quando eu acertar?" O líder do Olimpo exigiu saber, soluçando.

"Não sei o que queres de mim, irmão,", ele declarou, "mas eu sei o que eu quero.".

"Eu quero Cérbero, seu cão de três cabeças" Zeus postulou triunfante, um sorriso bêbado no rosto. Hades consentiu.

"Eu quero tudo em vermelho nessa sala" o deus do submundo disse. Zeus, cheio de si, olhou em volta. Havia uma grande mesa em mármore e ouro coberta por uma toalha vermelha, alguns arcos envoltos em veludo vermelho, algumas garrafas de vinho sobrando. Consentiu também, tendo a sua volta deuses muito bêbados e distraídos para que o impedissem.

Zeus errou seu raio e acertou em um campo de milho, que queimou até o dia seguinte. Hades, acertou a árvore sem nem mesmo precisar trapacear para isso.

Na manhã que se seguiu, quando Apolo já tinha descortinado o dia, Hades já não estava mais no Olimpo, e todas as terras tremeram com o grito de Deméter."

* * *

Gina olhou em volta, procurando por Fred e George. Era corajosa, não idiota. Malfoy a cercara com Crabby e Goyle que, com força bruta, retiraram sua varinha. – Lute como homem, Malfoy! – Bradou sem se abater pela própria sensação de vulnerabilidade. Malfoy deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você vive dizendo que sou uma doninha, Weasley – O nome dela é pronunciado com desprezo – Faço jus a meu título nesse momento – Ele estala os dedos das mãos. Os dois brutamontes seguram Gina pelos braços com dificuldade, a ruiva era arredia. – E agora farei o que quiser com você.

A garota sentiu o estômago afundar, tanto por medo do sadismo de Malfoy quanto por causa da mão do rapaz, que desferiu um soco em sua barriga com força o suficiente para fazê-la arquear-se para frente.

Gina cuspiu alguma saliva no chão e, antes que pudesse se levantar do chão onde caíra, já sentia chutes em seus rins.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, Weasley – Malfoy disse simplesmente, vários minutos depois. Gina, cansada, machucada e dolorida, cedeu ao clamor do próprio corpo e adormeceu no chão de pedra, sentindo mais do que qualquer coisa uma estranha sensação de paz, apesar da raiva que a consumia.


	2. Chapter 2

"Você não pode ficar com ela" foi o que Zeus bradou quando invadiu o submundo. "Tenho direitos, agora. Você perdeu a aposta" Hades respondeu com simplicidade. "Quebrar o acordo e me impedir de ficar com ela seria violar as leis do universo. Nem você pode fazer isso." Logo atrás dele, Perséfone dormia ainda no vestido escarlate que usara para a festa no Olimpo.

Zeus, sem argumentos, ergueu os braços. "O que preferes, Hades? Devolver Perséfone ao Olimpo ou desaparecer deste plano?". Hades nem ponderou. "Mate-me".

O líder do Olimpo reuniu todo poder que conseguiu em suas mãos e jogou o raio sobre o irmão, que desapareceu.

Zeus, cheio de culpa, olhou para o lugar onde Perséfone deveria estar. Vazio. Presumiu que a deusa já deixara o submundo. Então voltou ao Olimpo. No mundo dos humanos, choveu torrencialmente durante duas semanas seguidas.

* * *

- O que está tentando fazer, Malfoy? – A garota pergunta sorridente, o mapa do maroto bem escondido na capa. Achara-o desarmado no caminho para a cozinha, de madrugada. O momento perfeito para a vingança.

O rapaz estremeceu, sabendo muito bem que teria uma retribuição à altura por parte dela. Desarmado e sozinho, contra ela que estava bem preparada, admitiu mentalmente que tinha poucas chances.

Ele vira-se para ela e, repentinamente, agarra-lhe o braço, tentando tirar a varinha da mão dela. Não obteve sucesso e acabou no chão, o pé dela sobre sua garganta.

- Eu não preciso de capangas pra te nocautear, doninha – Ela sorri enquanto ele luta para tirar o pé dela de seu pescoço. Por algum motivo, percebe, não luta com tanta firmeza quanto deveria. Algo em si crê que o que ele iria receber em seguida era apenas justo, e isso retirava sua força de resistência.

A ruiva, continuando a prendê-lo no chão com magia, chutou-o, arranhou-o, socou-o e fez tudo o que sua raiva ordenava.

A última coisa que o loiro viu antes de desistir de ficar acordado naquele corredor foi o sorriso satisfeito da ruiva após cuspir em seu rosto. Deu ele mesmo um pequeno sorriso ao vê-la saindo, sem entender muito bem por que se sentia tão aliviado por entendê-la tão bem.


	3. Chapter 3

"Perséfone não voltou" foi o que a deusa das colheitas disse a Zeus, ao que este lhe voltou o rosto atônito. "Não é possível. Eu destruí Hades" ele garante. A deusa ruge como uma leoa ruge para proteger os filhotes.

"Não podia ter feito isso! Eles estão ligados pela sua palavra.". Ela aproxima-se dele com desespero. "Eu não sei o que você fez, Zeus, mas o universo claramente não aceita que rompam suas leis. Ela pertence a ele agora, de uma forma ou de outra, e eu juro," os olhos dela faiscavam, "eu juro, Zeus, que se você não achar a minha filha, eu vou tirar todo grão de fertilidade desse mundo, todo pão da boca de cada humano desta terra até que de tanta fome que sentirão, esquecerão de todos os deuses que veneram e morrerão um a um até que não haja nada mais sobre o que você possa reinar!"

Ante a ameaça e a saída abrupta da deusa, Zeus soube que não tinha nenhuma opção que não fosse procurar Perséfone com toda sua vontade e poder, ou o mundo que fora lhe dado pelo destino para que reinasse estaria fadado se transformar em nada mais que poeira do universo.

* * *

Aquilo estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Ninguém realmente sabia por que Slugorn gostava tanto de fazer aquelas festas reunindo pessoas tão diferentes, mas era óbvio que não estava dando certo.

Malfoy e Weasley começaram a discutir por o ruivo ter esbarrado no loiro e em pouco tempo Ronald estava vermelho e os amigos de Malfoy – os verdadeiros, Zabini e Parkinson – já o seguravam para que não avançasse no outro. Potter e Granger, por outro lado, olharam atravessado para o loiro.

O ruivo ergueu a varinha e, raivoso, não percebeu que ela estava quebrada. O tempo, para Draco, pareceu ir mais devagar assim que percebeu que a ponta pensa da varinha ia à direção de Ginevra Weasley.

Ele livrou-se rapidamente dos braços que o seguravam e impulsionou o corpo para o lado, recebendo o 'estupefaça' pela garota, para a surpresa absoluta de todos na sala. Draco não tinha certeza, entretanto, do que tinha acontecido – agira além de qualquer raciocínio.

A garota ficou parada olhando para o corpo inerte do loiro, tão estupefata quanto todos os outros. Rony logo começou a gritar com a garota sobre por que Malfoy a tinha defendido, o que ela tinha com ele e mais uma porção de coisas que ela simplesmente não escutou. Agachou-se ao lado de Mafoy e fitou-o enquanto ele abria os olhos devagar.

- Por quê? – A ruiva questiona simplesmente.

Ele pensa um pouco antes de responder. – Porque você é minha.

Rony carregou a irmã para fora da sala pelo braço com violência, gritando com ela. Ela já não parecia escutar direito. Tudo em que conseguia pensar é que devia, realmente devia conversar com Malfoy depois de toda aquela poeira abaixar.


	4. Chapter 4

Zeus então procurou, procurou e procurou a filha de Deméter em cada canto do mundo. Embaixo de todos os mares, sobre todos os montes, sob cada árvore e dentro de cada caverna onde ela poderia estar; mas lá não a encontrou.

Então ele procurou no céu, nas nuvens, nos ares, visitou inocentemente cada deus do Olimpo e perscrutou com o olhar cada canto de suas moradas.

Em uma última tentativa, desceu até o submundo e procurou nos aposentos de Hades mais uma vez. Ao que passou pela sala das moiras, percebeu que elas teciam algo pequeno com apenas dois fios, um preto e um vermelho. Parou para observar o trabalho delas, sendo surpreendido então pela voz de sino de uma das figuras.

- Eles estão onde você não mais pode alcançá-los. – Ela garante, o rosto sem olhos demonstrando que ela sabia mais do que diria. – Estão além da morte e além dos nossos poderes.

Elas entregaram a ele o lenço preto e vermelho já pronto, como uma prova do que diziam. Sem entender coisa alguma, Zeus levou o lenço até o Olimpo, pensando no que poderia fazer para prevenir que Deméter secasse toda vida do mundo.

* * *

Ele senta-se ao lado dela sobre a grama, prendendo os joelhos nos cotovelos. Ela se apoiava nas próprias mãos e tem as pernas esticadas.

- O que há de errado conosco? – Ele pergunta inexpressivo. Ela estava da mesma forma.

- Eu não sei – É a resposta simples dela. Mais alguns instantes em silêncio e ele se sente agoniado de um jeito que ela não parecia entender.

- Não vamos fazer nada sobre isso? – Draco indaga, virando o rosto para ela. A garota ainda não o olha.

- Eu não sei. Eu percebi na última vez que te bati que na verdade o que parecia certo não era a vingança, mas estar no mesmo lugar que você está. – A garota suspira e fita a grama, a mente começando a absorver toda surrealidade da situação. Ele se remexeu, parecendo ter consciência disso também.

- Eu não achei que fosse conhecer paz enquanto estivesse vivo – O loiro diz, temendo parecer vulnerável perto dela. Não podia controlar. Era algo muito, muito além do seu controle, algo que fazia seu estômago apertar e só permitia que ele sentisse que nada de ruim ia acontecer quando estava no mesmo lugar que ela.

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, ela estava ficando de pé. Malfoy sentiu a euforia desesperada, não queria a deixar ir. Não queria sentir a própria mente e mundo em guerra de novo.

- Eu vou voltar – Gina garante, percebendo de alguma forma o que ele sentia. Os ombros dele relaxaram e ela caminhou para o castelo.

Draco deitou-se na grama e ficou ali. Internamente, esperava que ela viesse.


	5. Chapter 5

"Já a achou?" foi a única pergunta que Deméter fez ao ver Zeus pela próxima vez, para cobrar sua promessa. O deus apenas entregou o lenço das moiras para ela. "Está fora do meu alcance, Deméter."

A deusa encheu os pulmões de ar, pronta para libertar todo o seu ódio em um grito fulminante, mas Zeus já estava fazendo um pequeno buraco no chão do Olimpo e se debruçando sobre ele. Deméter então o seguiu, curiosa.

"Veja", ele disse, consolando-a e a si mesmo. "Ela está feliz." Deméter de início resistiu, mas em seguida deixou que o sorriso desabrochasse em seu rosto.

"É... ela está" concorda. Então olha para Zeus. "Isso não tira sua culpa, Zeus. Terá de fazer três coisas, e sabe disso" continua. "Terá de olhar por eles, transformá-los em heróis e mantê-la junto dele." A deusa levanta-se e, já nos portões do Olimpo, vira-se para Zeus uma última vez. "Cuide bem da minha menina."

Zeus deu um suspiro ao vê-la sair e sentou-se em seu trono. Com a ajuda do destino, cuidaria daquela garota com toda sua vontade.

* * *

- Malfoy! – A ruiva chamou-o nos jardins, cinco meses depois da última vez em que tinham se falado, já no início do último ano escolar do rapaz. Draco não sorriu. Tinha o rosto fechado dos desesperançosos, dos que já sofreram o suficiente para que a dor contaminasse sua alma.

– Eu estou te desafiando. Quem pegar o pomo primeiro vence. Eu e você no campo de quadribol às três da tarde. – Ela continuava falando, tirando-o de seus pensamentos profundos e sombrios, de seu mundo cheio de trevas agora que fora obrigado pelo pai a servir ao Lorde. Havia um fogo dentro dela que o fez sorrir inconscientemente de toda aquela animação, de toda aquela inocência.

Ficou de pé e andou até ela, vendo-a estremecer e morder o lábio inferior. Sentiu o peito inflar ao vê-la fazendo aquilo e soltou uma risada. Ergueu uma mão e bagunçou os cabelos da ruiva com um tipo de carinho desperto por aquela pureza.

- Não pode mais ficar perto de mim – Ele diz simplesmente. Os olhos dela se abrem mais.

- Eu posso sim. – Tentou corrigi-lo, sem eficácia.

- Não, não pode – Draco dá de ombros. – Sei que esperou até seu irmão desistir do colégio com o Cicatriz para fazer isso, e eu esperei também. Eu esperei, mas já não posso – Dá um suspiro. – Você deve ficar com os seus. Não pertence ao meu lado.

Gina socou o peito dele com raiva. Ele não reagiu. Tivera tempo o suficiente com o Lorde para se acostumar com a dor, e tinha o corpo forte o suficiente agora, por ter passado as férias carregando corpos sem vida das masmorras até a vala atrás da sua própria mansão, agora usada como covil de Voldemort.

- Eu sou a morte, Weasley – Ele diz, segurando os pulsos dela com mãos suaves. Ela cheirava tão bem.

- Eu estou meio morta, sem você – A garota responde, arrancando uma risada curta dele.

Draco dá um beijo rápido no rosto dela, que fecha os olhos, contendo as lágrimas. Aquele era um adeus.

- Você vai ficar bem viva – O rapaz garante. – É tudo que resta da minha paz.

Gina deixou-se sentar, os joelhos fracos, ao ver-se sozinha. O coração doído como se milhares de formigas o tivessem mordido, uma dor aguda que não parecia ser possível de ignorar. Mas era forte, e ele observou-a se erguer a cada dia com orgulho da menina, até que ela não o viu mais no Salão Principal e soube.

Soube que o veria novamente, mas que estariam em polos opostos. Soube, finalmente, o que significava a última frase que ele lhe dissera antes de ir embora. Soube que ele não deixaria ninguém mais entrega-lo à paz eterna além dela mesma.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tem certeza disso, Zeus? Minha filha está em risco" Deméter ameaçou, caminhando de lá para cá ao lado de Hera. "É bom que saiba o que está fazendo.", finalizou.

Zeus deu um sorriso para a deusa. Ele simplesmente sabia que o que estava fazendo era certo porque o destino ajudava, e porque Hera concordava com ele. Eles nunca concordavam.

"Tenho, Deméter.", ele garante, "eu não conhecia meu irmão antes, mas agora o conheço. Ele fará a escolha certa". Senta-se em seu trono e sorri satisfeito.

Os próximos dias na terra foram muito ensolarados.

* * *

- Eu não consigo – Gina disse com lágrimas pesadas caindo dos olhos, tentando controlar o choro. Draco exasperou-se.

- Você tem que fazer. Eu não posso sair daqui vivo, Ginevra, ou eles vão te matar – Ele insiste, segurando a varinha dela contra o próprio peito. – Não me negue isso, Ginevra. Você é a minha paz – O rapaz insiste, querendo que ela parasse de soluçar, querendo que ela conseguisse fazer o que precisava para que continuasse viva.

- Eu não posso, Draco. Eu não posso... – A garota murmurou. Draco, pela primeira vez desde que bagunçara o cabelo dela no seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, tocou-a de novo, envolvendo-a em um abraço calmo.

- Pode e vai. – Ele fecha os olhos e pega a mão dela que segurava a varinha, fazendo a ponta tocar firmemente as próprias costas. Cola a testa na dela e a fita assim de perto. – Olha pra mim, Ginevra – Pediu com firmeza. Ela o fez, os olhos chocolate contra os claros dele.

- Avada Kedrava – Ela disse em voz chorosa, tremendo. A última coisa que viu foi o pequeno sorriso dele, antes de aquele corpo cair sem vida no chão à frente dela. Gina caiu de joelhos e nem viu quando Harry entrou na sala e a carregou para fora. Nem mesmo se preocupou em disfarçar a própria dor – era intensa demais para que pudesse sequer pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

A porta foi fechada e ela percebeu que Potter, seu irmão e Granger achavam que ela chorava e gania daquele jeito apenas porque Malfoy tinha feito algo horrível a ela, ou porque ela tinha tirado uma vida, o que obviamente causaria um trauma.

Só Gina sabia o motivo de ter passado aquela semana deitada em seu quarto, chorando cada vez que qualquer coisa a lembrava do sacrifício que ele fizera por ela.

Ele era um herói.


	7. Chapter 7

"Você me perdoa?", Zeus perguntou ao irmão. Hades cerrou os punhos, já de volta à sua forma divina. "Se você der um jeito de trazê-la para mim viva, sim." Hades respondeu.

Era tudo que importava para aquele imortal. Ficar com Perséfone que, pelas mãos do destino e por vontade própria, pertencia a ele – coisa que Zeus e Deméter não tinham percebido até vê-la ao lado dele como humana. Ela apaixonara-se por ele duas vezes. Não uma, e sim duas.

O destino só tinha que ser bom com ele mais uma vez, pois como Zeus, Hades não podia simplesmente trazê-la de volta à imortalidade, ou quebrar qualquer regra que o universo tivesse imposto a eles centenas de milênios atrás. Ela tinha que se tornar heroína e, no sacrifício final, assim como ele, tornar-se-ia divina.

Tudo isso com apenas mais um toque do destino. Ou, dele mesmo.

* * *

Hermione estava grávida. Não que Gina estivesse mal com isso – estava contente, na verdade, vendo a amiga brilhar com um barrigão ao lado de Rony. Só era estranho ver aquela felicidade quando ela, oito meses depois de matar Draco Malfoy, ainda não se sentia alegre daquela forma.

Parabenizou o casal e foi para perto da mesa posta no jardim d'A Toca, pegando uma xícara de ponche. Mesmo com o dinheiro que Harry agora trazia para a casa deles, trabalhando no Ministério e morando ali – o menino-que-sobreviveu devia ter medo de morar sozinho, Gina pensava com ironia – eles ainda mantinham aqueles hábitos e aquela casa da forma original, com alguns consertos, por puro sentimentalismo.

Sua atenção voltou para a mesa principal novamente, onde Hermione estava branca, então roxa, e então com uma sombra negra estranha em cada uma das cavidades do corpo. Aproximou-se rapidamente, afastando todos dela.

- NÃO TOQUEM NELA! – Gritou – SE AFASTEM! – Repetiu ao ver que ninguém a tinha ouvido realmente. Molly olhou para a filha, aparvalhada.

- Mas minha filha...

- É a maldição de Cérbero – Explicou, lembrando-se do trabalho que tivera que fazer para Binns como detenção no colégio – Não toquem nela. Hermione, pode aparatar no Saint Mungus? – Perguntou sob o olhar assustado e a respiração suspensa de todos.

A morena assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente, os olhos arregalados, parecendo sentir-se muito mal. A barriga dela começou a murchar, coisa que Gina temia.

- Ótimo. Aparate lá, eles saberão o que você tem. – Virou-se para a família – Vocês podem ir junto, mas não podem tocá-la. Essa maldição está nela e temos tempo para retirá-la, mas se alguém tocar na Hermione, ela, o bebê e quem a tocar, morrem.

- Que maldição é essa, Gina? – Harry pergunta em tom ameno apesar da própria preocupação, tentando não alarmar Rony ainda mais.

- A maldição do cão dos infernos, criada na Grécia antiga, faz murchar a vida de quem for mordido por ele. Em quatro dias a pessoa deve morrer, a não ser que... – Pensativa, mordeu o lábio inferior.

- A não ser que...? – Rony adianta-se, nervoso.

- Ela tem uma ferida em algum lugar, mamãe. Vocês têm que acha-la e estancar o sangue o mais rápido o possível, no hospital. Não doerá – Gina disse e olhou para a família com determinação.

- Aonde você vai? O que vai fazer? – Rony insiste, desesperado, a voz esganiçada.

- Eu vou com você – Harry se adianta, mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Gina apenas sorriu e aparatou.

Molly, Arthur e Rony aparataram com Hermione no hospital. Harry foi para o Ministério, tentando pesquisar sobre o que Gina falava; saber o que ela faria e, talvez, impedi-la.


	8. Chapter 8

Deméter então olhou para o deus. "Você está pronto, Hades?" Perguntou, mesmo sabendo ser em vão.

Hades negou com a cabeça mais uma vez. "Estou e não estou" Respondeu.

"Vai funcionar" A deusa garantiu-lhe. "Conheço minha filha. Sempre justa e introspectiva. Achará o caminho até você novamente."

Hades quase sorriu com a tentativa de consolo. "Achei que me odiava por roubar sua filha de você", ele comentou. Deméter levantou-se da cadeira onde se sentava.

"Ela te ama. Eu não posso te odiar, sou mãe dela" A deusa caminhou até a porta dos aposentos. Mudou de ideia e voltou-se para Hades novamente. "Cuide bem dela".

Com um aceno de cabeça que significava uma promessa, Hades tranquilizou a deusa, que o deixou ali, esperando por Perséfone.

* * *

Gina subiu nos rochedos, satisfeita. Tinha despistado Harry nas ruas vertiginosas da Grécia e conseguira o último barco para aquela ilha de pedra, onde, dizia a lenda, Poseidon teria fechado e protegido o portão do inferno com seus mares e banido Hades daquele mundo para sempre.

Caminhou pelas pedras, que faziam eco de suas botas, e achou a fenda nas rochas por onde se abria um caminho, que logo era coberto com pedras, o que formava uma estranha caverna. Caminhando devagar, começou a sentir-se estranha, enregelada. Tentou usar a varinha, sem nenhum sucesso. Sua magia não funcionava ali.

Quando já estava fundo demais para voltar, começou a ouvir vozes e sentir frio, coisa que ignorou mesmo sentindo o coração gelado de medo. Não enxergava um palmo a frente da mão, emersa no breu da caverna. Devia ter descido muito, pois não via mais luz quando se virava para trás, tentando olhar caminho de volta.

Respirou fundo, reunindo toda coragem que conseguia, e continuou a caminhar. Mais alguns metros a frente e acabou chutando um cascalho sem querer, o barulho bagunçando seus pensamentos, de tão alto. Talvez porque estivesse acostumada com o silêncio, Gina não sabia dizer, mas sabia que a pedra tinha batido em algo à sua frente e voltado para ela, o que dizia a ela que a caverna terminava ali em um paredão de pedra, como a própria lenda descrevia.

Prendeu a respiração, então, ao sentir algo bafejar no seu ombro. Dois bafejos se uniram ao primeiro e Gina soube.

- Cérbero – Ela disse, fazendo o que a lenda dizia que devia. Primeiro devia chama-lo, e depois devia recitar aquelas palavras… quais eram mesmo as palavras?

Engoliu em seco e gelou, ouvindo três rosnados simultâneos. Seus pés não conseguiam e nem queriam correr. Ela sempre soubera que era pior correr, ainda mais de um cão enorme de três cabeças. Mesmo assim, tinha esquecido as falas, tinha esquecido tudo e não sabia o que fazer. Iria morrer ali. Começou a tremer e a sua frio, engoliu em seco várias vezes, parada como um poste, controlando todos os músculos que podia. Só pedia para não morrer antes de salvar Hermione.

O cão, para sua surpresa, afastou-se dela, ela pôde ouvir as unhas estalando contra a pedra. Em seguida, ouviu um barulho quase ensurdecedor no meio daquele silêncio. O paredão de pedra à sua frente se movia. Enxergou, finalmente, uma luz azul bruxuleante à sua frente, que a guiava para uma escada caracol estreita, de degraus de pedra irregulares.

Gina viu a silhueta do cão gigante logo ao lado da "porta", e decidiu que não devia prestar atenção naquilo ou seu medo iria para níveis incontroláveis.

Respirou fundo e deu um passo a frente, descendo por si própria as escadas para o inferno.


	9. Chapter 9

Poseidon deixou que Deméter se sentasse a sua mesa, sorrindo quase que a contragosto. Ninguém conseguia não gostar daquela deusa, por mais que quisesse.

"Ela já está lá?" ele perguntou, mesmo que não quisesse saber realmente qualquer coisa sobre aquilo. Estava apenas desconfortável com a ideia de tirar seus mares daquela caverna e deixar o caminho dos mortais até o submundo abertos daquela forma.

Deméter apenas suspira e assente com a cabeça. "Agradeço seu favor, Poseidon", ela diz tranquila. Poseidon deu um sorrisinho.

"Prefiro a gratidão de Zeus," diz zombeteiro, referindo-se a todo ouro que o deus dos deuses do Olimpo teve que dar a ele em pagamento àquele "favor".

Deméter riu também. "Que seja.… fazemos qualquer coisa por nossos filhos, de qualquer forma. Por isso não julgo os humanos por seus erros. Nós, do Olimpo, erramos muito também." a deusa da fertilidade declara em um desabafo e começa a comer o peixe do qual Poseidon desfrutava também.

O deus bebeu vinho, pensando que talvez ela tivesse razão, e os humanos não fossem tão patéticos assim.

* * *

Gina olhou aquela sala, perplexa. Um grande salão de pedra com uma espécie de banheira sem fundo do lado, que brilhava por conta das almas imersas ali. Um buraco arredondado na parede do outro lado, que ela desconfiava ser uma porta, dando para aposentos nos quais ela podia enxergar móveis e uma cama. O lugar era bem iluminado com tochas que bruxuleavam algo azul.

A ruiva esgueirou-se para frente, tentando lembrar-se do que devia procurar. Era uma estatueta dourada com um buraco embaixo, onde qualquer água se tornaria a cura para a maldição que acometia Hermione.

- Procurando por isso? – Gina quase deu um grito ao ouvir a voz atrás de si, apenas pelo susto. Virou-se devagar, observando a figura maior que ela e maior que um ser humano normal. Era um tipo de ser de pele cinza, olheiras tão negras quanto o próprio manto que vestia, e cabelos em um fogo azul bruxuleante, absurdamente sobrenatural.

Nas mãos dele estava a estátua dourada, que mais parecia um cálice, com as patas de Cérbero como seu apoio. Gina engoliu em seco.

- É seu. Pegue – A figura, que ela identificou como Hades, deus do submundo, jogou a estátua de ouro maciço para ela, que pegou com dificuldade por conta do susto. – Tudo que eu quero é que você volte aqui em três dias. Pode ir agora. – Ele disse e virou-se de costas, contornando o corpo dela para seguir até os aposentos que ela percebeu agora, eram correspondentes a um dormitório.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Ela perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não devia, mesmo sabendo que devia correr dali e não pensar em mais nada daquilo. Aquele era o cálice, era de ouro maciço, não tinha porque desconfiar – e Hermione estava morrendo.

Hades não pareceu irritar-se com a pergunta dela. Por outro lado, deu um meio sorriso, que ela pôde sentir que estava lá mesmo que ele estivesse de costas.

- Porque você é minha – É tudo que ele diz. Gina arrepia-se, a imagem de Draco lhe vindo nítida na cabeça. – Agora vá, antes que Poseidon feche os portões e você não possa mais sair.

A garota não questionou mais. Subiu correndo pelas escadas e voltou para o barco que alugara, vendo, ao chegar na costa, que o mar realmente engolira a parte da ilha onde ela estivera. Não era hora de pensar, entretanto. Segurou o cálice firmemente nas mãos e aparatou no St. Mungus.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eles vão começar a perguntar" Zeus tentou avisar Hades, mas ele apenas sorriu.

"Ela não vai dizer a ninguém" Hades garante. Zeus fitou o irmão, confuso.

"Como pode saber?" ele perguntou. Como resposta, Hades sorriu.

"Ela é minha" foi a resposta dele. Zeus abanou com a cabeça e deixou o submundo e o irmão com aquelas ideias malucas que poderiam assustar Perséfone na forma humana que esta continuava tendo.

* * *

Aliviados, os Weasley sentavam ao lado de uma Hermione adormecida, mas já corada e parecendo bem mais viva que antes. Ninguém ousara perguntar nada à Gina; não depois da guerra que ela travara com Harry por ele ter lhe dado bronca por ter sumido e feito tudo sozinha.

- Você não devia ter feito isso sozinha! É perigoso e irresponsável, Gina! – Ele gritou com ela no corredor assim que Hermione já estava bem.

A ruiva fincou bem os pés no chão, parecendo um leão pronto para dar o salto do ataque.

- Eu faço o que eu quiser sozinha. Você só ia me atrapalhar – Desprezou a ruiva, erguendo alguns níveis o próprio tom de voz, mas sem gritar com ele como ele fazia com ela.

- Nunca mais faça isso! Ou eu vou... – O rapaz começou a ameaçar mas foi impedido pela risada cheia de escarninho que veio da garota.

- Ou você o que, Harry? – Gina cruzou os braços, uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Vai _terminar _comigo? Vai me _prender _em uma torre? Você pode ser o grande Harry Potter, mas não é o rei do mundo, muito menos meu dono. – Ela garantiu, descruzando os braços com propriedade sobre o que dizia. – Eu não tenho coisa alguma com você, e minha família que é minha família não me repreendeu pelo que eu fiz. Ponha-se no seu lugar, Potter, e pare de se meter no que não é da sua conta.

Girando sobre os calcanhares ela voltou ao quarto, beijou o rosto de Hermione, despediu-se dos familiares e deixou o lugar.

Quando se jogou no sofá do seu recém-alugado apartamento, a imagem da figura sobrenatural de pele acinzentada voltou-lhe a mente. A ruiva pôde jurar que ouviu uma risada por trás de sua cabeça, mas de tão cansada, nem mesmo ergueu-se para ver se havia algo ali.

Três dias depois ela estava novamente na Grécia, novamente naquela caverna. O estômago revirava, mas não de medo – em expectativa. Estava ansiosa pelo que estava por vir. Caminhou pela caverna, o medo a acometendo em menor intensidade dessa vez. O cão nem mesmo a cheirou, apenas abriu a porta para que ela descesse as escadas em caracol até o salão de Hades.

- Você veio – Ele disse no momento em que ela chegou, a voz monótona.

A ruiva não disse coisa alguma. Apenas engoliu em seco, parando na frente do Deus.

- O que quer de mim? – Pergunta com a voz trêmula.

- Quero a sua vida. – Hades responde, ficando de pé. Era muito grande, Gina percebeu engolindo em seco de novo. – Eu deixei que você salvasse a vida de sua amiga com um objeto meu. Quero uma vida em troca – O deus virou-se de costas e ela sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha. – É isso, ou eu mando meu cão mordê-la de novo, e aí… aí ninguém poderá salvá-la.

Gina respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, deixando o tremor tomar conta de seu corpo e exteriorizar o que sentia. Não precisava mais se controlar. Ia morrer. Ali e naquele momento, pois nunca seria capaz de sair dali sabendo que Hermione morreria por sua causa. Olhou para Hades, entendendo o que tinha acontecido, a raiva nos olhos.

- Por que fez isso? Por que quer tanto me matar? – Perguntou profundamente magoada.

Hades caminhou até ela sem pressa e tocou seu rosto, arrepiando-a de medo mais uma vez. O olhar dele era gentil.

- Porque você é minha – O deus respondeu e ergueu a mão. Gina sentiu a vida começar a ser sugada de seu corpo, como se o seu espírito sufocasse. Mesmo cheia de medo, deixou-se levar, a imagem de Hermione e de Draco nítidas na cabeça.

A certo ponto, a sensação parou. Ainda ouviu seu corpo cair no chão com um baque surdo, estranhando entretanto a sensação. Começou a sentir calor irradiando até ela como se...

* * *

"Você se lembra?" Hades perguntou a Perséfone, soltando-a do abraço no qual envolvera sua alma enquanto ela voltava à forma imortal.

A deusa apenas assentiu com a cabeça, o sorriso doce que ele tão bem conhecia bordando seus lábios.

"Eu sou sua" Perséfone declarou. O sorriso de Hades foi a melhor recompensa que a deusa poderia ter tido.

"E eu sou seu." foi a resposta dele. O sorriso dela ficou também mais largo. Afundou-se novamente por entre os braços dele, onde ela tinha absoluta certeza que pertencia.


End file.
